Let's Compromise
by cloloveswah
Summary: Danny and Alice aren't on the best of terms but they soon see the benefits of compromise.


**Let's Compromise. **

Nobody knew what had caused the most recent argument between Leopards Den's usually most happy couple, but everybody seemed to know about it. Doors slammed, meal times spent in a silence only broken by a stilted and awkward conversation and two grumpy vets, Leopards Den was not the peaceful haven it usually was, for when Danny and Alice fell out the entire household knew about it.

"I think I prefer them better when they're all loved up." Charlotte drawled. Now sixteen and with a boyfriend of her own she rarely even noticed what mood her parent's were in - until of course Liv moaned to her about it.

"I prefer it when Rosie's here. She just tells them to make up. When is she back?" Liv exclaimed dramatically, swirling the contents of her beer bottle around before taking a long and exaggerated mouthful.

"Tomorrow morning." Charlotte sighed just as her mother walked briskly into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water and walking straight back out again in a huff. Moments later, Danny emerged, also grabbing a bottle of water before slamming the door to their shared bedroom.

"And he's out with a blanket in 5,4,3,2… One." Liv finished as Danny stormed out the bedroom clutching at a blanket, a pillow and his bottle of water. "And onto the sofa. Wait for it-"

"Football." Charlotte finished as both girls chuckled slightly. "I'm off to bed… let's just pray that they have made up by tomorrow."

"Tell me about it." Liv murmured as both slunk off in their opposite directions.

—

Alice tossed, turning herself over onto the other side in a huff. Some days she wondered what had even possessed her to marry such a pig headed, stubborn idiot. All she asked for was for one night off, one night to go on a date night just the two of them, but oh no, of course his stupid animals were more important. She loved animals too but hell she did not let them take over her life. She closed her eyes trying to block out her anger before turning herself over to the other side again, sighing heavily.

She tried and failed to fall asleep and so with a groan she sat up, opening her eyes and that's when her eyes caught sight of the picture Danny kept by his bedside table. She took a moment just to gaze at it before slowly picking up the frame and bringing it closer to her. It had been taken on family day last year and it had become Danny's favourite picture almost instantly. They were both laughing as they danced, their eyes fixed on one another. This picture summed up everything they were, everything they had become. For a moment Alice forgot her anger, and in that moment she wanted to forgive him all his sins, but she wouldn't back down. She couldn't - or could she?

—

Danny hated the sofa. He was too tall for it which meant tomorrow he'd have a bad back but he could not spend one second more with his sulking wife. Why did they have to go on a date night? They were way past the dating stage of the relationship and he took her out every now and then. She knew he loved her, they were married, of course they loved one another. Besides with Rosie away how on Earth could he just leave the animal hospital unattended? He'd have expected his wife to understand, after all isn't that something he loved the most about her? Her love of animals.

He exhaled heavily, crossing his arms over his torso. Her love of animals had been the very thing that had driven him to fall in love with her in the first place - that mixed with her beauty, her compassion and her intelligence. She'd always been more than a match for him and she never ever backed down from a fight. Miranda had done exactly as he said and Sarah was easily persuaded but Alice had never been like that. She'd always pushed his buttons, always stood up for her opinion and always spoken her own mind. She hadn't needed him then and a part of him wondered if she really needed him now. When they were on better terms she often swore that she would always need him, but he didn't think so. She was made of stronger stuff than most but that's also what made her so damn annoying.

—

"Let it go… let it go…can't hold it back any-fuck!" Rosie screeched as she saw a cheetah run out in front of her at the last minute. She slammed the breaks and tried to turn out the way but it was too little too late as she clipped the wild cat. "Shit, shit, shit." She murmured, jumping out the truck and grabbing a sling out of the back. "Alright…" She murmured as the cheetah growled at her. She quickly sedated him before picking him up and taking him to the back of her truck. "Let's get you to the Animal Hospital."

—

"Dad! Alice!" Rosie called. Trust them to have locked the animal hospital on the one day she actually needed to get in there in the middle of the night. She sighed as she heard no response and burst into the room, not even registering that her father wasn't in the room, she began to shake Alice awake.

"Rosie?" Alice croaked, wiping her eyes.

"I hit a cheetah on the way back here - quick, and where is Dad?" Rosie asked throwing a hoody at Alice who threw it on, quickly slipping into her boots.

"On the sofa… Look Rosie go to bed, you must have been driving for hours."

"No it's fine-"

"Rosie." Alice said sternly. "You can't operate, you're too tired. I'll wake your Dad. Bed."

Rosie was about to argue when Alice rushed past her and into the living room, she watched with interest as Alice hit her father with a pillow.

"What now?" He growled.

"Up. Animal Hospital. Now." Alice snapped.

"What? Why?" Danny groaned.

"Look you want to spend more time with your precious bloody animals… one needs you now." Alice retorted.

"Dad, get up. I don't care what you two have fallen out about, get over it and get down there." Rosie snapped her head popping around the door. "What would Dup say if he could see you two right now?" She said under her breath as she left.

Danny looked at Alice for a second before jumping up and running down to the Animal Hospital, picking up the cheetah on his way as Alice unlocked the door. As both settled into their usual routine, their argument was long forgotten. Alice took the lead as Danny assisted, handing her equipment as she needed it, until finally she handed over to him to stitch the cheetah up.

As they finished Danny lifted the majestic animal and placed it in the pen, it was at that moment Alice noticed he was shirtless. She felt her breath catch in her throat and her stomach flip. She was meant to be angry with him but the fact he'd just been operating shirtless was something she couldn't push to the back of her mind.

"He should be alright." Danny whispered as she shut the pen, checking it was secure before turning to her. "We can get back to bed… or the sofa."

"Danny." Alice murmured walking towards him cautiously.

"Alice I'm too tired to-"

"I don't want to argue. I… did you hear what Rosie said before she left?"

"No, it sounded sarcastic." Danny replied, "I've learnt to tune out her sarcasm."

"She said what would Dup say if he could see us." Alice said softly.

"I can think of a few words." Danny smiled sadly. "Do you ever wonder if our relationship is destructive?"

Tears stung Alice's eyes, what was he saying? "What?" She squeaked.

"Our love. It's passion. Do you ever wonder if it's too much?" Danny asked quietly. "When it's good there is nothing better, but when it's bad…" He trailed off.

"Danny, what are you trying to say?" Alice whispered, a frog settling in her throat as she blinked back the tears.

He turned to face her properly, his hand rising to her face to catch a lone tear that had fell. As he wiped it away more began to fall and she dropped her head, causing Danny to bring his other hand up to cup her face and lift it gently to his. He kissed her tear stained cheeks gently.

"That I can't live without you and sometimes that scares me. Especially when we argue like this. Bickering is part of life but when we're so distant." Danny looked down. "Dup always used to call me an idiot, and he was right most the time-"

"Only most?" Alice teased.

"He always said that he saw the way you looked at me, that you love me more than lift itself but I don't think he ever realised… that I love you every bit as much."

"Danny." Alice whispered, touched.

"And when we fall out a part of me wonders if we'll ever make up - even though I know we will it…" A stray tear fell down Danny's face as he trailed off.

"Stop." Alice murmured, grabbing his upper arms. "We've both been stupid, but our love, it's not destructive Danny - it's beautiful, and it's special and we should think ourselves extremely lucky."

"I don't-"

"You do deserve me, and I deserve you." Alice cut him off, knowing what he was going to say. "We make mistakes, we can't always see eye to eye but don't doubt our love."

"I promise you, I'll be better." Danny murmured, pressing his forehead to hers. "I'll speak to Rosie and I'll find the time for a date night."

"And I'll understand if the animals have to come first." Alice smiled. "Especially if you operate shirtless again."

Danny looked down and laughed with his wife, shaking his head slightly. He frowned as she pulled away, before gasping his eyes widening as she began to lift her hoody over her head.

"Alice… what… what are you-" Danny murmured as she began to push him back into the spare pen.

"Compromising." Alice whispered as she began to kiss his neck, one hand resting on his hip as the other ran through his short hair. "Date night starts tonight."

"We should compromise more often." Danny grinned as he pulled her backwards onto the straw, as their lips joined sealing both the told and untold promises.

**A/N - I haven't written any FF in ages and I've been so busy with life, but I had an hour spare and felt bored… hope you enjoyed! xx**


End file.
